Amor en el pasado
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Para poder salvar al mundo, Kurama toma unas medidas drásticas, tomando el poder de algunos de sus hermanos mayores cambia genéticamente a Naruto, y usando el poder del resto, decide regresar en el tiempo. Salvar al mundo es importante después de todo. ObitoxMana(femNaru/Naruko)
Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Naruto sería una chica, Neji no se habría muerto entre otras tantas cosas.

 **N/A: Bienvenidos a** _ **AMOR EN EL**_ **PASADO esta historia es sobre Viaje en el tiempo y tiene como pareja a ObitoxMana(femnaru). El romance no va a ser algo demasiado grande, pero el famoso triángulo amoroso del equipo 7 va a estar de lo contrario no sería el equipo 7. Va a empezar como un Obito quiere a Rin pero Rin quiere a Kakashi, pero después se desintegrara, cuando Mana trata de hacer que Obito se olvide de Rin debido a que Mana piensa que los sentimientos de Obito hacia rin fue uno de las razones por la cual Madara pudo manipular a Obito de la manera en la que lo hizo.**

 **Como ya sabemos Kakashi se convirtió en gennin a los 5 y chinnin a los 6. Obito y Rin se hicieron gennins a los 9 y chunnin a los 11. Por lo tanto Mana (femnaru) va a estar en la academia con ellos y Kakashi acaba de recibir su promoción a chunnin. En este tiempo Sakumo está vivo ya que en el anime/manga no especifican la fecha de su muerte yo supongo que su fallida misión tuvo lugar en algún punto durante el tiempo en que Kakashi tenía 6.**

Resumen: Para poder salvar al mundo, Kurama toma unas medidas drásticas, tomando el poder de algunos de sus hermanos mayores cambia genéticamente a Naruto, y usando el poder del resto, decide regresar en el tiempo. Salvar al mundo es importante después de todo.

* * *

 **Prologo: La brillante idea de Kurama**

Kurama a pesar de ser el más joven de los bijuus, él era el más sabio, el más grande en tamaño y el más fuerte. Por eso sabía que no había posibilidades de detener a Kaguya una vez que esta fue liberada. El resto de sus hermanos sellaron un poco de su poder en Naruto, lo que llevo a Kurama a pensar en una idea muy arriesgada. Viajar en el tiempo, su poder ahora estaba completo, él estaba a su máxima capacidad. Ya no dependía de solo su chacra yang, ahora también tenía su chacra ying, y con eso, el conocimiento que tenía Minato. Conocimiento en fuinjutsu, y jutsus en espacio-tiempo. Ahora tendría que dividir su fuerza en dos, una para modificar genéticamente a Naruto y el otro para poder activar el viaje en el tiempo. Usaría el poder de Shukaku, Son y Kokuo para la modificación genética de Naruto y el resto para el viaje en el tiempo, su idea era simplemente brillante. Pues la liberación Magnética, de Lava y de Vapor le serían muy útiles a Naruto en el futuro, o mejor dicho en el pasado, eso y su habilidad para poder sentir las Emociones Negativas y su habilidad regenerativa, sumándole todo lo que podía enseñarle basados en los conocimientos de Minato, Kushina y Mito. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo, y sino pues lo aria de todos modos.

Mientras los sobrevivientes se escondían de Kaguya, Kurama decidio llamar a Naruto a su campo mental para poder decirle sobre su brillante idea.

- **Naruto, tengo una idea de cómo solucionar esto** – dijo el enorme Zorro

-¿Cuál es tu idea? – pregunto la rubia

- **Viajar en el tiempo, si logramos evitar que Madara se apodere de Obito, nosotros podemos retrasar el plan del Ojo de Luna por un tiempo, no solo eso, sino que podemos detener a Zetsu antes de que este libere a Kaguya. Muchos de los eventos que contribuyeron al desarrollo de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, fueron eventos que se llevaron a cabo durante la Tercera Guerra. Tú lograste ver el verdadero Obito, antes de que fuera corrompido por Madara, y ya viste lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser. Sin lugar a dudas Obito puede ser un buen aliado. Si aceptas abra unos cuantos efectos secundarios por la técnica, y te modificare genéticamente para que puedas usar algunas de las habilidades de mis hermanos. Tú ya no serás Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tendrás que crear una nueva identidad entre otras cosas. Antes que respondas, piénsalo bien, podrás salvar las vidas de tus amigos, podrás darle una oportunidad a Asuma de conocer a su hija, podrás evitar la muerte de tus padres y del viejo Sandaime. Podrás darle una oportunidad a Obito de vivir una vida donde Madara no lo manipule ni le ponga un sello de maldición en su corazón, ya escuchaste de Kakashi como era Obito antes. Podrás darle una oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de ambos es ser Hokage, o al menos conseguir un buen rival, Obito puede ayudarte en tu búsqueda de paz.** – dijo el zorro

" **sé que estoy prácticamente manipulando a Naruto pero no hay de otra, sé que dicho esto no se va a negar a mi petición, después de todo Naruto desea salvar a sus seres queridos y buscar la forma de acabar con el ciclo de odio."** pensó el más joven de los bijuus.

-No lo sé, suena arriesgado

-¿ **Realmente vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos solo porque suena arriesgado? Esa no es la Naruto que yo conozco. Mi Naruto tomaría la oportunidad, después de todo ella es la kunoichi más impredecible que hay.**

 **-** Pero eso sería vivir una vida fantasma, yo sería mayor que ellos. Yo sería de la misma generación que Kakashi-sensei. Yo no tendría a nadie, estaría completamente sola.

- **Mocosa estúpida, aun me tendrías a mí, yo estaría ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte. Obito era un buen chico el estará ahí para ayudarte, su buen corazón no le permitiría el dejarte sola. No es mucho lo que recuerdo sobre Obito en mi tiempo con Kushina, pero lo que si se es que Obito era como tú en tus tiempos de gennin, solo que con mejores habilidades. Puedes formar nuevos lazos y evitar algunas de las tragedias, como la muerte del padre de Neji, la masacre Uchiha, sin la masacre ya no tendrías que preocuparte por Sasuke.**

-Está bien, acepto tu descabellada idea – le respondió la chica a pesar de no estar completamente convencida, pero Kurama tenía razón esta era una oportunidad que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

- **Bien, prepárate esto puede ser un poco doloroso. –** le advirtió el bijuu mientas la sacaba de su campo mental.

En el mundo exterior podemos ver a la joven rubia en un campo de batalla completamente en ruinas. De los ojos azules de la joven mujer un par de lágrimas se escapan

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Kurama. Espero que esta sea una buena decisión. Espero poder con esta carga. Espero no fallar si logras tu cometido compañero. Espero cambiar este desastroso resultado. Pondré mis esperanzas en ti viejo amigo, así que Kurama, no me abandones, no quiero perderte a ti también. Tú has estado conmigo desde el día que nací, y no estoy segura que aria sin ti, no me abandones Kurama…

" **No te abandonare, no si puedo evitarlo, además el sello del Shinigami es bastante fuerte, no te abandonare, asi que no pierdas las esperanzas. Podemos hacer esto, después de todo tu eres la kunoichi mas impredecible que hay."**

Poco a poco el sabio bijuu fue dividiendo el poder dentro de la chica adicta al ramen, una porción separada dio el inicio de la modificación genética y la otra fue preparándose para dar el salto en el tiempo…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Mana Uzunami**

 **En algún lugar en el pasado**

Sakumo Hatake no podía creer su suerte lo que había considerado una misión fallida termino en su favor de manera inesperada, todo gracias a la pequeña niña que salió de la nada, o mejor dicho de la energía que soltó la pequeña. Para Sakumo los desquiciados shinobis de Iwa habían usado a la niña como un objeto sin valor al cual podían descartar sin más, suponiendo que no esperan a que la pequeña sobreviviera, seguramente, pues su cuerpo había estado cubierto por fuinjutsu hasta que la tinta se desvaneció, y la damita parecía estar muerta. De no ser porque él la había revisado para ver si seguía viva, tal vez la hubiese dado por muerta, pues su cuerpo está lleno de heridas y quemaduras, y estaba bañada en sangre. Debido a su buen corazón y por el hecho de ser la causante de que su misión fuera un éxito, decidió llevarse a la niña con el de regreso a Konoha. El viaje a Konoha fue en silencio y lo más rápido posible. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Sakumo no se detuvo en la entrada para reportar su regreso sino que siguió su camino hasta el hospital…

* * *

 **Una semana después**

Dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía, cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho Kurama la había dejado completamente adolorida. Recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, Naruto pudo ver un techo blanco.

"un hospital" pensó la jinchuriki

Viendo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vendado. Al tratar de sentarse unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su rostro, lo que noto fue que ya no eran rubios como lo habían sido antes de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho Kurama. Ahora su cabello era naranja, del mismo tono que el pelaje del Kyubi.

"Kurama" _–_ trato de llamar la ahora peli naranja mentalmente

- **Naruto**

"Donde estamos"

- **Estas en Konoha, por lo que pude sentir estamos antes de que la Tercera Guerra empiece oficialmente ya que pude sentir la presencia de Sakumo Hatake. ¿Ya has pensado en una nueva identidad? –** Kurama respondió.

"Aun no"

- **Qué te parece Mana Uzunami, Uzu de Uzumaki, y Nami de Namikaze, de esa forma no te estarías olvidando de quien eres y sería una manera discreta de anunciar to nombre.**

"Suena bien"

 **-Piensa en una historia creíble, actualmente tienes seis años, al parecer la técnica que use te rejuveneció, lamentablemente no podre ayudarte mucho en estos momentos, estoy simplemente agotado, voy a dormir por un largo tiempo. No te preocupes si un Yamanaka decide invadir tu mente, ya me hice cargo de crear memorias falsas y de asegurarme de que no nos descubran. Por ahora me voy a descansar.**

"Me pregunto qué memorias me habrá puesto Kurama"

Mientras revisaba las memorias llego a la conclusión de que no eran tan distintas a las verdaderas memorias suyas, pues ella era una niña huérfana, que no sabía quiénes eran sus padres, no solo eso sino que la habían corrido del orfanatorio cuando tenía cuatro años, ella vivía en una aldea de civiles y al parecer sus padres habían sido shinobis, eso causo la desconfianza y el odio de las personas hacia a ella. Durante el último año había vivido en la calle hasta que fue secuestrada por unos shinobis para hacer un atentado suicida.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver al Sandaime, a un Yamanaka y un hombre muy parecido a Kakashi-sensei

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y soy el Sandaime Hokage. Actualmente estas en el hospital de Konoha, Sakumo Hatake, uno de mis shinobis te encontró y te trajo aquí. – dijo el no tan viejo Sandaime con una amable sonrisa

El hombre del pelo plateado parecido al de Kakashi-sensei dio un paso al frente

-Yo soy Sakumo Hatake – se introdujo el peli plateado

-Y yo sor Inomaru Yamanaka – agrego el rubio del cabello largo y ojos azules

-Estamos aquí para preguntar cómo estas así como otras cosas – agrego el miembro del clan Sarutobi

-Ya estoy mejor ojii-san, pero algo adolorida, por lo cierto yo soy Mana Uzunami – respondió la contenedora secreta de Kurama dándoles la más brillante y encantadora sonrisa que pudo producir.

-Bien, eso es bueno – le respondió un sorprendido Hokage debido al apodo de Ojii-san

-¿Y que es lo que quieren saber? – les preguntó la única chica en la habitación

-¿De dónde eres? – le pregunto Sakumo

-La verdad no lo sé. Solo sé que era una pequeña aldea de civiles, pero no les agradaba – le respondió la chica con un eco de tristeza

-¿Qué edad tienes? – esta vez fue Inomaru quien pregunto

-Tengo seis años – dijo la niña

-Sabes lo que te paso antes de que Sakumo te encontrara – cuestionó el Sandaime

-Unos hombres raros me llevaron con ellos a la fuerza diciendo que harían que mi inútil vida valiera para algo, después de eso no recuerdo mucho

-Te importaría si Inomaru-san entra en tu mente para ver tus memorias – pregunto el Hokage

-Me va a doler

-No

-está bien

Inomaru se acercó a la joven niña y activo el jutsu de su clan, después de unos minutos de revisar las memorias de la niña, libero el jutsu.

-Su mente está limpia, y no representa ningún peligro para Konoha. La verdad es que es una niña huérfana, en su vieja aldea era menospreciada por ser la hija de un shinobi, antes de su secuestro ella vivía en la calle – reporto el rubio

-Mana-chan, esto podrá sonar repentino pero te gustaría vivir en Konoha, y si es así te gustaría ser un shinobi a su servicio. – ofreció el Sandaime

-Claro que si a las dos preguntas Ojii-san – dijo una entusiasmada peli naranja

-Si no es molestia, ¿Por qué quieres ser un shinobi? – pregunto el mayor de los presentes

-Para empezar voy a tener un techo donde vivir y comida, podre mantenerme y podré pagarle el favor a Konoha por la oportunidad que me ha dado. También podre tener la oportunidad de ser más fuerte y así poder proteger a mis personas queridas, como usted Ojii-san, usted es una buena persona a la que quiero proteger por la oportunidad que me ha dado – dijo la viajera del tiempo sorprendiendo a los presentes

-En ese caso te daré un apartamento y podrás iniciar clases en la academia a partir de mañana, ya que los doctores aprobaron que salgas del hospital, sin embargo deberás tomarte las cosas con calma. Tus heridas aún no han sanado por completo, así que limítate a evitar taijutsu por el momento. También recibirás una pensión hasta que te gradúes y empieces a tomar misiones. Tú pareces ser alguien que posee la Voluntad de Fuego, espero que no me decepciones

-Gracias Ojii-san, no se preocupe no lo defraudare

-En ese caso te traeré algo de ropa y te comprare las provisiones básicas para que empieces tu estadía en Konoha, y sere yo quien te guie a tu muevo hogar, por el momento, bienvenida a Konoha – le dijo el Comillo Blanco

Con una aceptación del hokage, los tres hombres salieron de la habitación, una vez afuera el hokage empezó a cuestionar a Inomaru

-¿Qué opinas de su reacción Inomaru-san? – pregunto el de mayor autoridad

-Bastante lógica en mi opinión.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono el peli plateado

-Ella es una niña huérfana que está desesperada por atención, una vez que el Hokege le dio su atención y le mostro amabilidad, ella se aferró de él emocionalmente y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a la persona que le está dando un propósito a su vida y que le mostro amabilidad con tal de seguir recibiendo esa amabilidad. Después de todo ella misma dijo que su vida era inútil. Y por lo que vi en sus memorias ella llevaba una vida difícil – contesto el miembro del clan Yamanaka

-Así que en otras palabras la niña estaría dispuesta a vender su alma por un poco de atención, supongo que tome la decisión correcta al decidir traerla conmigo – dijo el del clan Hatake

-Así es, su lealtad ahora está en Konoha – agrego el rubio

-Una vez que termines en tu misión de establecer a Mana-chan pasa por mi oficina, Sakumo – agrego Sarutobi mientras le daba un papel con la dirección del apartamento que recibiría la peli naranja

-Entendido Hokage-sama, con su permiso me retiro.

* * *

 **Mientras con la ahora nombrada Mana**

"Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé" fueron los pensamientos de la viajera del tiempo

- **Por supuesto, me hice cargo de que tu integración a Konoha fuera lo más fácil y sencillamente para ti. Solo tuve que hacerles creer que no tenías ningún lazo, y eras una huérfana desesperada por atención y cariño. Atención y cariño que el hokage te dio accidentalmente y ahora eres una fiel súbdita de él.**

"Bueno no me quejo, las cosas pudieron ser peor"

 **-Claro, ahora déjame dormir, ya que tuve que retrasar mi siesta debido al Yamanaka –** le dijo un somnoliento zorro

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno creo que lo dejare hasta ahí por ahora.**

Actualmente estoy trabajando en varias historias, ya que me di cuenta de que tiendo a trabajar más rápidamente cuando me enfoco en varias historias a la vez. Tal vez publique más rápido de esta forma XD. Mi razón es porque no hay demasiadas historias sobre Naruko/femnaru en español, por el momento me voy a enfocar el viaje en el tiempo, después serán en la línea de tiempo normal. Si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas :)

Estas son las otras historias en las cuales estoy trabajando relacionadas con el viaje en el tiempo y femNaru/Naruko. Titulo y pregreso

 _ **La nueva kunoichi**_ : capítulo 1: Accidente: 25% (Kagami x femNaru [Benihime Uchiha])

Resumen: Cuando un choque de jutsus de alto rango combinados con otros de espacio-tiempo, sumándoles el chacra de los bijuus, el resultado no pudo haber sido peor. Lo último que Naruto esperaba cuando se enfrentó a Madara, era la fusión de los dos, eso y el ser sellada y mandada al pasado y terminar liberada enfrente de un joven Obito y un molesto y viudo Kagami mientras trataban de alimentar a un bebe Shisui. Definitivamente ese no fue un buen día.

 _ **Destino inesperado**_ : capítulo 1: El inicio de una nueva vida: 20% (Kakashi x femNaru [Arashi Senju]) (prologo ya fue publicado y pronto sera publicado el primer capítulo)

Resumen: En donde La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi se extendió por varios años y sin posibilidad de ganar los Hokages toman medidas drásticas, en especial el Segundo y el Cuarto.

 _ **Kitsune Sage**_ : Prologo y capítulo 1: La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y Saki Hatake: 10% (Obito x femNaru [Saki Hatake]) (Prologo y capitulo 1 combinados)

Resumen: Con la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi casi perdida, los bijuus deciden arriesgarlo todo en una inesperada apuesta. La única esperanza que tienen es tratar de solucionar los hechos que llevaron a cabo la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, aunque eso significase tener que pelear en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, y no hay nadie mejor para cumplir tal hazaña que la persona más impredecible que hubieran tenido el privilegio de conocer.

 _ **Amor en el pasado**_ : capítulo 2: La Academia: 5% (Obito x femNaru [Mana Uzunami]) (Prologo y capitulo 1 fusionados y terminados, lo acabas de leer ;))

Resumen: Para poder salvar al mundo, Kurama toma unas medidas drásticas, tomando el poder de algunos de sus hermanos mayores cambia genéticamente a Naruto, y usando el poder del resto, decide regresar en el tiempo. Salvar al mundo es importante después de todo.

 _ **La prodigio del clan Uchiha**_ : capítulo 1: 1% (Obito x femNaru [Nanami Uchiha])

Resumen: Cuando Naruto recibe una nueva oportunidad lo que no se espero fue el renacer como la hermana mayor de Shisui, tampoco se esperó el sentir el enorme vacío que sentía en su corazón por la ausencia de Kurama. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que Obito se uniera al lado oscuro, y salvar al mundo.

 _ **Alternativa versión Uzumaki**_ : capítulo 1: 1% (Shisui x femNaru [Orihime Uzumaki])

Resumen: Cuando todas las esperanzas de vencer a Kaguya se perdieron, Hashirama hace uso de su conocimiento médico para resaltar los genes Uzumaki en Naruto, eso y también para donarle los genes de su querida esposa, haciendo a Naruto pasar por sobrina de la misma Mito y usando los genes de Nagato para sustituir los de Minato, de esa forma Naruto sería una verdadera y completa Uzumaki. Tobirama y Minato la mandan al pasado para poder salvar el futuro.

 _ **Alternativa versión Namikake**_ : capítulo 1: 1% (Shisui x femNaru [Ren Namikaze])

Resumen: Con tal de salvar al mundo Minato decide tomar decisiones drásticas aunque eso significara arruinar su reputación y buena imagen. Pues su idea era mandar a su única hija al pasado haciéndola pasar por una hija bastarda, la cual mantuvo en secreto y la mantuvo en ANBU hasta su regreso de una supuesta misión rango S de largo tiempo. La misión nueva misión que le encomendaría seria cuidar de su joven contraparte mientras trata de salvar al mundo, y evitar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.


End file.
